


《看不见风景的房间》30

by orphan_account



Category: car - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	《看不见风景的房间》30

第三十章  
从电梯一路蜿蜒到浴室门口的衣物，那些蜷缩的布料充满暗示意味，让人联想泛起褶皱的床单，和翕动的器官纹路。  
浴室门半开，猫脚浴缸里的水不断扑出来，地板已经湿透。  
原殷之从身后环住程冬的腰，低下头轻轻啃咬青年的肩膀，程冬这趟回来瘦了一圈，但肌肉也越发紧实了，原殷之甚至有一种想要进食的欲望。  
程冬仰起头，沉沉喘息，喉结上下滚动，把唾液和呻吟一并咽下去。因为坐姿的关系，原殷之并没有进得很深，却正好能磨到他的敏感点，缓缓抽插，水波摇晃，程冬舒服得不行，身体上的疲惫也在这种缓慢压榨中无法凸显，而是让他有种晕眩感。  
“蛋黄被挠舒服了，就一个劲儿冲我摇尾巴。”原殷之说，而后一手绕到程冬前胸，搓揉他的胸肌，一手探到了两人连接的地方。  
“什么……摇尾巴……”程冬声音断断续续，他又往后使劲靠了靠，贴原殷之更紧，想把自己整个人陷进对方怀里，因为那个人能给他快感，也能让他感到安全。  
“我是说，你不给我摇摇尾巴吗？”原殷之含住程冬的耳垂，用牙碾了碾，然后伸出舌头温柔地舔，好像青年脸上抹了糖浆，一直舔到脸颊。  
程冬被他舔得痒，不知是脸痒还是心痒，往后曲胳膊勾住原殷之的后颈：“不要弄了……诶……话说我哪儿来的尾巴给你摇啊。”  
一直徘徊在连接处的原殷之的手，这时候才发难，顺着自己露在外面一半的茎身，摸到程冬的穴口，在那地方来回地煽情抚摸：“我这根不就是你的尾巴，要摇一摇吗？”  
程冬哭笑不得，又觉得这话简直耻度爆表，把原殷之摸着他腹肌的胳膊拿起来遮住自己的眼睛，无可奈何了好一会儿，才在那胳膊上吻了吻：“你不要那么会玩。”  
原殷之把自己尽可能地埋深进去，让程冬感受他剧烈的搏动，他其实一直在忍，毕竟程冬舟车劳顿，现在的身体状况禁不起折腾。  
“我是会玩。”他用那只被程冬吻了的手，摩挲着程冬的嘴唇，“但不跟别人玩了。”  
程冬稍微愣了一下，垂下眼帘，再次捧起了原殷之的手。  
他很喜欢原殷之的手，看上去比自己还要适合弹琴，这双手技巧好，先是让他身动，而后摁着琴键让他心动，他轻轻啄吻原殷之的每根手指，在并不激烈的交合中说话。  
“这两个月，我想了很多，没有你在，我反而能静下心来想你的事。”  
“哦？”原殷之停下动作，抱紧程冬，就这么停在程冬的身体里，“想我什么了？”  
“想我是怎么喜欢上你的，以后要怎么喜欢你。”  
这是程冬第一次说喜欢，原殷之不想承认，其实他下意识地一直在等。  
虽然男人在床上的情话一向不可信，但这显然不适用于程冬，原殷之与青年拉开了一点距离，他都能明显感觉到自己胸腔鼓动，在不可抑制地惊喜和紧张，简直丢脸。  
程冬却似乎条件反射地，对他的离开有些无措，他扭过头去看原殷之，原殷之看似无动于衷的脸让他又立刻回过头来。  
“我记得你说过喜欢我的……我是说，我以为我们已经是恋人关系了。”  
程冬语气里明显的低落让原殷之心里一紧，他立刻又贴上去，简直比蛋黄还殷勤。  
“然后呢？”  
程冬没有继续，而是抓住了原殷之的胳膊：“做完再说。”  
原殷之抱紧了他，再度动起来，但两人心里都好像梗了东西，肉体的快感被隔离开来。程冬在撞击中抚上自己的欲望，原殷之随即握住他的手，随他一起上下撸动。  
精液漂散在水中，程冬有些脱力地靠到原殷之怀里。  
原殷之亲了亲他的额角，然后换水为两人洗干净身体，程冬自己扶了浴缸跨出去，裹上浴袍要回卧室，原殷之却走过来，捞了腿弯就把人抱了起来。  
“喂！”  
“我试试你轻了多少。”原殷之作势要颠动他，“太瘦了，要赶紧补回来。”  
程冬觉得尴尬，一个大男人被公主抱，但还没等他蹦下来，却发现原殷之是将他抱到了一楼的客房。  
“这是欢迎你回来的礼物。”原殷之放下他，然后推开了客房门。  
简约的家具消失了，客卧与隔壁书房打通，被改造成了一间小型录音棚，程冬一眼就能看出来这里经过了科学合理的设计，吸音墙的材料上等，地面加高应该是在地板底下重新做了隔音处理，哪怕面积有限，加了扩散体和反射面的声学环境却十分严谨，控制台缩小许多，但如果是程冬的业余水准来操作的话，也足够了。  
他可以在这里练歌练琴，试验环境好了不知道多少。  
程冬转过身来，对原殷之说：“这种时候我应该怎么办？”  
“唔，投怀送抱？”  
程冬站在那里，好像在发呆，半晌才说：“不，我也有东西要给你。”  
原殷之挑起一边眉毛，看他走到沙发旁，拿起了那把他用了很多年的吉他。  
“这段时间我写了一首歌，还不成熟，勉强有头有尾，本来是想做好了再唱给你听，但是……”他低头扫了一下弦。  
“我知道你也懂乐理，要听出瑕疵来不难，但是这次你要堵住耳朵，不然我担心你这样的门外汉，根本听不出我到底花了多少工夫。”程冬说，无意识地鼓了下嘴。  
原殷之更来兴趣了，在旁边的沙发上坐下来：“好，我堵耳朵，我用这里听。”他按了下胸口。  
程冬从刚才开始脸上就有种类似于凝重的表情，好像是紧张，又好像是在克制力度。  
他在一只圆凳上坐下来，看了看四周，发现这里配件齐全，旁边还有一只脚凳，他用足尖勾过来，踩好，然后开始弹一段有些过于长的前奏。  
原殷之耐心地等，等程冬前所未有地不自信着，一边哼着清喉咙一边找回手感。  
“四年前的一个夜晚  
我只有啤酒和吉他  
和一台雪花牌电视机  
我不知道欧冠冠军  
不知道新病毒  
我只知道世界离我远去

四年后的一个早晨  
我有工作和山羊胡老师  
和一个信号断续手机  
我不知道野象来过没有  
不知道红衫木几岁  
我只知道有人在等我

我是餐前漱口水变琼浆  
你是被剥开洋葱露出脆白的小心脏  
我猜我看透你转眼又被蒙了眼睛  
你是静静的红衫木和不知道来过没有的野象

情歌里唱七彩祥云和长街吻别  
哪一个都不是你  
高原的风把雾吹散  
还有万水千山  
信号波幅不是你的手指  
能让我抛开疑窦只顾欢愉

白驹踏过的一个夜晚  
我只有你”  
程冬在最后一个字出口后就停了下来，没有奏完尾声，他皱了下眉，然后茫然地抬起头看向原殷之。  
原殷之沉默着垂下眼帘，然后笑了一下。  
“这真是我收到过的最特别的礼物。”他这么说着，起身走向程冬。  
程冬站起来，把吉他放在地上。  
“这是初稿，也许会改。”  
“没有什么要改的。”原殷之揽住青年的腰，让两人额头相抵，“我听说你想要我的手指？”  
程冬感觉到那微凉的指尖挑开自己的浴袍探进去，往小腹游走。  
“让你抛开疑窦只顾欢愉，嗯？”  
“不是的。”程冬抓住男人的手，认真看着他，“我刚刚唱这首歌，觉得……我比写歌的时候还要喜欢你。”  
“你怎么变得那么讨人喜欢了。”  
程冬又摇了摇头，确实，说着表白的话他却一脸迷茫，也终于让原殷之按下兴致，决定还是不要转移话题。  
“原殷之。”程冬忽然喊了他的名字。  
青年几乎没有这么叫过他的名字，那三个字经过对方的唇舌吐出，有种别样的撩拨，他并不知道那是心悸。  
“我们的开始是错的。”程冬说，“你真的喜欢我吗？”  
“当然了。”原殷之捏了捏他的后颈，“你不是什么餐前漱口水。”  
“这么问很糟糕……”程冬似乎根本听不进去他的话，一直紧锁眉头，“我说我想过以后要怎么喜欢你，那你呢？”  
这个问题像女人才会问的，程冬因此握紧了拳头，他不知道任何人在意识到爱情的时候，都必定会有唯恐失去它的担忧。  
原殷之并没有立刻回答，不知道是不是吸音墙的缘故，这间屋子静得可怕。  
程冬在这样的等待里眼神逐渐清明。  
“我是不是搞错了什么？”  
原殷之搭在他肩上的手又摸了摸他的头发：“不要多想，现在不挺好的吗，我能给你的，一定会给你。”  
程冬的肩膀塌了下去，他想，他果然是搞错了，也要得太多了。  
“我并不否认与你的恋人关系。”原殷之做着并没有必要的补充，“你跟我之间，跟我以往的任何关系都不同，但哪怕是婚姻都没有保障可言，我只是不屑做承诺而已，口说无凭。”  
他在不知不觉中用上了谈判一般的口吻，程冬抹了一把脸，把鼻腔里的湿意吸回去：“你不是不屑做承诺，你只是不屑撒谎而已。”  
原殷之叹口气，伸手扳青年的肩膀：“程冬。”  
程冬不想挣开他，这会让自己看上去更像怨妇，他任由原殷之抱住了自己，紧紧收拢胳膊，让这个拥抱显得十分亲密而踏实。  
“我一直没有意识到我是什么样的人。”程冬闭上眼睛，能闻见原殷之身上清爽的，和自己一样的沐浴露味道，“我懦弱贪婪，得过且过，什么都不知道，却什么都想要。音乐是，你也是。”  
原殷之有种无所适的感觉，虽然他面上看起来非常淡然。  
程冬的缺点也许正是他的优点，但除此之外，青年的直白才真正让人说不出话来。  
若是别人用这样的话来刺他原殷之，那背后定是有一连串揣度和计划，但程冬只是刺他。  
把心知肚明的东西放到台面上，又怎么能说是得过且过呢。  
更枉论青年轻轻揽住他背脊的手臂，和沉默的鼻音。  
又怎么能是懦弱和贪婪呢？  
原殷之感受着程冬体温，他知道他们终将断落的未来已经被程冬接受了。


End file.
